A need exists for a system configured to provide processing of natural gas, also called dry gas, into liquefied natural gas using a dynamic positioning system. The dynamic positioning system, or “DPS” can include computer programs that connect to satellites to operate a main propulsion and thrusters on a transport vessel to keep the transport vessel at a preset longitude and latitude.
A need exists for a system for offshore transfer of liquefied natural gas to a transport vessel, and for transport of the liquefied natural gas to another location.
A need exists for a system that is safe, prevents spills into surrounding waters, and is versatile for various sizes of transport vessels with different bow configurations.
A need exists for system that can dynamically react in real-time to constantly adjust to environmental conditions, such as wind and waves, to maintain a stable distance between a floating liquefaction vessel and a transport vessel, while simultaneously allowing for the transfer of people, equipment, and materials in a gangway or enclosed walkway, and while transferring liquefied natural gas to the transport vessel.
A need exists for a system to transfer hydrocarbon vapor formed during offloading of liquefied natural gas from the transport vessel back to the floating liquefaction vessel.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.